Ghosts in the School
by Kree Minory
Summary: It's a normal school day at Sky High until a couple of intruders pop in during gym. Was a oneshot. INDEFINITE HIATUS, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Ghost Fight**

**I'm sure you all know that I'm big on keeping promises. If not, now you know. A deal with a friend went through, so here's everything I have, even though I'm not done moving.**

**I'm sorry this got deleted a while ago. Also, these four chapters are all part of the story, so no need to worry there. My last listing point here, but definitely not least, thank you everyone for your input. I took it all into consideration, including what I feel I could write, and came up with a plot for this. Thanks especially to Chaos Infinity-X, who shared detailed ideas to help get me going.**

**Thanks also to everyone who had this on their Alert or Favorite Lists before. I apologize specifically to you here.**

**This is everything I have written right now, I don't have a clear thought yet as to where I'm going with this, but I know where I'm going in the short term. I'm still in the process of moving and still haven't seen **_**Sky High**_** recently, so I apologize for any OOC-ness on that end.**

**Now that my message has been passed on, I hope you enjoy.**

**(…)**

In the middle of P.E. class, before new fighting groups could be decided, something came through the floor and crashed into the ceiling before falling back to the ground. The pair in the ring inched their way to the exit as the glowing thing that so dramatically entered the "class room" began to groan loudly.

"Ow," he said as he sat up and held his head. "Note to self: destroy rocket launchers _before_ missiles."

The class began to comment on that, as they took in the boy's appearance. He had white hair and wore a black skin-tight suit with a white belt, gloves and boots.

Upon hearing the noise, the boy jumps to his feet and takes a battle-ready stance, showing the emblem on his chest, a combined D and P with a blur along the flat side. His glowing green widen in surprise when he sees the students sitting in bleachers around the ring that he was resting in. He also took note of the teachers sitting in seats raised apart from the students who were observing him with interest.

"What are you doing here?" one of the teachers asked him.

The boy blinked, confused. "Resting," he said.

"Resting?"

"Uh, yeah. It's also called taking a breather."

"How did you get in here?"

"I thought it was a plane," he shrugged. "I wasn't planning on there being a second ceiling."

The teacher looked annoyed, so the other asked another question. "Who are you?"

Now the boy was surprised. "You don't know? Wow, you guys must be from out of town then," he said.

"Please answer the question."

"Well, it's not Inviso-Bill," he quipped.

The teacher gave him a look.

"Alright, alright, jeeze. Can't take a joke," he muttered. Then he straightened up and said, "I'm Danny Phantom."

The students started murmuring again, louder.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the boy's breath came out in a blue cloud.

"Crud," he sighed and began to rise from the floor, looking around the room again, this time more carefully.

Something else came through the floor, though with more control than Danny. It looked like some kind of robot that the science teacher might make. Although the glowing and flaming green hair was weird.

"Double crud," Danny said.

"There you are whelp," the thing said. "Now that I have tracked you down, your plans to retreat have failed. Your pelt will finally lie at the foot of my bed!"

While the observers to the confrontation all looked disgusted, Danny simply folded his arms. "You need a new line, Skulker," he said. "That one's gotten really old. Besides," he shifted into a fighting stance again, "you already know that this fight will end with you in the thermos."

"We'll see, Ghost Child," the hunter said as his shoulders opened up and double racks of missiles rose from them. "Let's see how well you handle this," the robot growled before firing all his rockets at the students.

Danny's eyes widened and he flew to intercept them.

The teachers had, when they saw how the interaction between the two was going, raised a shield to keep the fight in the ring. However, they didn't know that that wouldn't do much against ghosts.

Danny flew through the shield, much to the surprise of everyone else and turned to raise an ecto-shield just before Skulker's missiles passed through the teachers' shield and just in time to prevent any of the students from being harmed.

"Leave them out of this, Skulker!" Danny yelled over the explosions on his shield. "They haven't done anything to you!" He lowered his shield just as Skulker came through the shield with his arm claws extended.

"They made a wonderful distraction, though," he laughed, swinging at the halfa and managed a shallow cut across his stomach.

The half ghost growled and shoved the much larger ghost back through the shield and into the floor of the fighting ring.

"You already made me late," he said as he flung ecto-blasts at the hunter. "Isn't that enough?"

"Not until I have your pelt!" Skulker roared as he dodged several ecto-blasts before blocking a punch from the halfa.

The fighters ignored the chorus of 'ew's that followed that proclamation. Skulker and Danny traded punches, taunts, ecto-blasts and various rockets and missiles for the next several minutes before they parted, panting.

"Is that all you got, Skulker? The Ghost Zone's _worst_ hunter finally out of tricks?" the half ghost said once he could breath again.

The robotic hunter scowled. "Not quite." With that, he shot one of his oh-so-famous electrocution nets at the halfa before he could dodge.

While Danny screamed as the electricity made its way through his system, Skulker gloated. "And since you are far from your friends, the geek boy cannot hack my systems!"

"Don't... need... Tucker's... help... here," he panted. "Just... my... thermos." Then he broke the net and flew around Skulker, a look of concentration upon his face. Skulker fired another rocket at the halfa.

Before it made contact, Danny split in half.

"What!" the hunter cried.

"Ha!" the two Dannys said.

One of them continued towards Skulker while the other disappeared. Skulker growled and shot the one rushing him. It disappeared.

"Where are you, Whelp!" the hunter cried in frustration.

"Right here," came the calm reply from behind him.

Skulker turned and came face to opening with the Fenton Thermos. "Darn," he muttered before being sucked inside in a column of blue, pulsing light.

Danny capped the Thermos with a grin. "That took a little longer than it should have," he muttered. Then he looked around at the damaged fighting ring. The wrecked walls looked like they'd been torn down like they were paper. "Heh, heh," he chuckled nervously, looking up at the teachers. "Sorry about that." Then he saw the clock on the wall by the door and his eyes widened.

"Sorry about disturbing your class," he said, hurriedly. "Please don't call the GiW and I promise I'll never bother you guys again, okay?"

Teachers and students alike were confused by his behavior. Before they could respond, the halfa waved. "Thanks, bye!" he said before disappearing through the floor in a similar manner to when his adversary, Skulker, had entered.

They stared at the spot where he had disappeared for a moment before the bell rang. While the students left, the teachers shared a look. How were they going to have anymore classes in there today?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Late to Lancer's...Again**

Danny skidded into his English class just before the bell rang, signaling the _end_ of the class period. He sighed and turned to leave with everybody else.

"Hold it, Fenton," Mr. Lancer called.

The halfa stepped back from the crowd and signaled to his friends that he'd follow in a minute.

"While I admire your efforts in actually getting here today," he said dryly, "instead of not showing up at all, I have to give you detention for being tardy."

"What?" Danny whined.

"Tonight, Fenton. After school."

"I can't," the boy protested.

"Of course you can. Whatever you had planned with your friends can wait."

"It's not that," Danny clarified. "I have detention after school with Mrs. Tetslaff."

"Well-"

"For the next week. And lunch detentions for math and science for the next two weeks. And I still have the rest of this month to finish the detentions you gave me last month."

Lancer sighed. It was true. The boy had so many detentions, that most teachers had given up trying to give him anymore. They just gave him reduced to no credit for showing up late or not at all. "Tomorrow morning," the overweight teacher said. "I expect to see you in my classroom then for your detention. Now go before you're late to your next class."

Danny stood gaping at the declaration of early morning detention until the obvious dismissal. He was _so_ screwed.

"So you're telling me that two unidentified beings came through the floor of the fighting class room, destroyed the room, one captured the other, and then he disappeared?"

Principal Powers had the two teachers who had supervised the class sitting in her office, explaining what had happened that had started so many rumors.

"Yes," one of them answered. "The first one, a glowing boy with white hair and green eyes, called himself Danny Phantom. He called his opponent, a robot-looking thing, Skull-ker. This Skull-ker called the boy Ghost Child and whelp."

The principal frowned. _Danny Phantom? Where have I heard that name before?_ Try as she might, she couldn't remember. "Where was the school at that point?" she asked.

The teachers shared a glance before turning back to their boss.

"I don't know," the other answered. "Isn't that Madulla's job?"

"No," the woman said. "Sky High keeps a record of its location."

"Oh."

"Daniel Fenton! Detention again! And breaking curfew! What were you thinking?"

Danny just bowed his head and waited for his parents to finish chewing him out so he could go to his room and just go to sleep. Maybe this time, the Box Ghost wouldn't show up and he could get a few connected hours of sleep.

After nearly twenty minutes, his parents seemed to realize that he was only barely conscious and sent him to bed. He readily complied and fell into bed without changing his clothes. The boy was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Principal Powers looked up the record of the school's location earlier that day.

_Hmm,_ she thought looking over the record, _Amity Park. There's something there…_

She got onto the internet and looked up Amity Park Danny Phantom. The results numbered in the near millions. She buckled down and began sorting through the results.

Danny's alarm went off an hour early and he nearly blasted it reflexively. He turned it off and groaned when he saw the time. Then he rolled over and almost fell back asleep when two things happened simultaneously: his ghost went off and Jazz came into his room.

"Danny," she started.

"BEWARE!" cut her off. "I am the-"

Box Ghost got no farther before Jazz took out a Fenton Thermos and captured him.

When she turned back, she saw her brother on the floor, tangled in blankets. She smiled. "I was going to make sure you got up," she said as she lowered the Thermos, "But it looks like I didn't need to. I'll make you something for breakfast if you're down in twenty minutes."

Danny glared a moment before sighing. "That's probably the only good thing about Boxy. He's consistent."

"And since he woke you up, you won't be late for your morning detention."

With that, Jazz left Danny to his morning routine. Since Jazz had gotten Box Ghost with the Thermos, he wasn't interrupted in the middle of his shower and was sitting at the kitchen table fifteen minutes after Jazz left him to get ready.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged and pointed to the Fenton Thermos just visible in her purse. "It takes five minutes to take care of that?" she asked as she shut her purse.

"He's getting better at hit and runs," he replied simply.

Jazz shook her head and set a plate down in front of her brother. "You might want to hurry," she said as he started eating. "I heard Dad say something about being close to a breakthrough or finishing an invention this morning."

Danny started inhaling his breakfast. "Thanks Jazz," he said as he threw his plate in the sink and grabbed his bag from next to the chair and running out the door right before his parents came upstairs loudly exclaiming about a new invention designed to prevent a ghost from doing something. He didn't stick around to find out, instead running into the nearest alley to change into Phantom and fly to school.

He'd almost made it when his ghost sense went off right before Valerie in her new Red Huntress suit (thanks Technus) shot him from behind.

"There you are, Ghost Boy," she snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ten minutes after Valerie had fired her first shot at him, Danny was still trying to lose her so he could make it to his early morning detention. The only good thing about the chase so far was that he'd caught the ghost that had set off his ghost sense in the Thermos without having to fight it. Unfortunately, they'd both been running from Valerie so that really wasn't saying much.

In fact, Danny was paying so much attention to Valerie that he crashed into someone midair around a corner.

They both fell several feet before catching themselves. When they did, Danny looked over his shoulder, paled and looked at the woman floating in front of him. "I'm not here, okay?" he said to her before turning invisible and intangible, phasing through the wall and looking around before hiding between some large crates and turning human.

He leaned back, panting quietly, and listened to the conversation happening outside.

"Hello," the woman he'd crashed into said. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah," Valerie answered, "Have you seen a white haired ghost?"

"Why are you after a ghost?" the woman sounded confused.

"He's Public Ghost Enemy Number One!" Valerie answered hotly. "He kidnapped the mayor, stole money and jewelry!" Danny heard the unsaid, _and he ruined my life!_

"Well, it seems like you have a good heart," the woman said.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to offer you a chance to go to a school-"

Valerie cut her off there. "I already go to school. I don't need to go to yours."

Danny could hear the smile in the woman's voice as she replied. "I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Jetstream."

Danny's jaw dropped and he resisted the suddenly nearly overpowering urge to bang his head against the wall. Vlad had superheroes after him now?

Valerie had a similar response to Danny's, only she started stuttering instead of banging her head against a wall. "Jetstream? Wha-what are you doing here? Not that I'm, uh. It's just, um."

The superwoman laughed. "It's fine. I'm here recruiting, actually."

"Recruiting?" Danny and Valerie said at the same time.

"Yes. You see, it seems we've missed a couple of kids. We typically get them into our school for high school, but we had a bit of a hectic year this last year. Our equipment was not reliable."

"Equipment? For what?" Valerie sounded suspicious.

"For identifying teens with powers. We use that to find first generation supers and then go out to invite them to our school."

They were quiet for several moments. Danny was tempted to peek out the window to see if they were still there, but refrained.

"What's so special about this school of yours?" Valerie finally asked. "Why should I even think about going there when I already go to one here?"

"We offer a chance to teens with special abilities to learn with others like them. We teach them how to use their powers for good. Many of them choose to simply live their life like normal people once they graduate, while others choose to be heroes."

Danny waited a few more moments, to be sure that Valerie was too busy listening to Jetstream to notice a slight blip on her radar for a moment before he went ghost and set her alarm to turn back on after five minutes. Then he took off at top speed and prayed he'd make it to the school before her alarm turned back on and she came after him again.

But Fate seemed against him as once again he neared the school only for his ghost sense to go off again. He sighed as he screeched to a halt midair and looked around for the ghost that had set it off this time. Danny was debating whether or not it would be worth it to look for the ghost when something rammed into his side, sending him crashing to the ground. He hadn't even gotten his breath back when something wet made its way across his face.

"Cujo," he groaned as the puppy ghost barked and wagged his tail. "Why do you keep getting out of the Ghost Zone and finding me?"

The ghost dog just continued to bark playfully and lick the halfa's face, while the boy tried to cover his face and halfheartedly scolded the dog.

A chuckle brought him back to the present, and he stiffened as he grabbed the ghost dog and sat up.

A woman stood a few feet away with an amused expression as she looked at the ghost boy and 'his' dog.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry about how long this took. Updates will probably follow a similar pattern, so be warned.**

**(...)**

**Chapter Five**

"Who are you?" Phantom asked warily, keeping a firm grip on the dog so it wouldn't attack.

"I am the principal of a school for people like you," the woman answered.

"Ghosts? People who turn into ghost hunters?" he asked as he floated to his feet, still holding the puppy.

The woman standing in front of him smiled amusedly. "No," she said. "People with special abilities, like yours."

"You're with Jetstream, aren't you?" Phantom asked after a moment of thought.

She looked surprised. "You ran into Jetstream?"

"No. My pursuer ran into her. I stayed just long enough to know I could get away without getting shot at," Phantom said, smiling a little despite himself.

"Well, I suppose that makes this easier, doesn't it?"

"Makes what easier?" Phantom shifted warily, absently pulling a thermos out with one hand, while holding a restless puppy with the other.

"Inviting you to our school, of course," the woman sounded surprised.

"Not really," he replied. "Sorry, Cujo, I don't have time to play right now and I don't want you to cause trouble until I can." Then he sucked the poor puppy into the thermos before tucking it away.

"Why not?"

"For one," Phantom held up a finger as he floated, "I don't know who you are. Two, people come after me all the time for one reason or another. Three, I really don't want to end up in any lab of any sort. Four, people send people after me all the time, so how do I know you're not on the immediate payroll? Five, I don't want to be dissected or put through 'lots and lots of painful experiments'."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "If you are so prepared to expect the worst from me, why haven't you flown away yet?"

The halfa looked at her with honest surprise. "Well," he said after a moment, "you haven't shot at me yet." He shrugged. "I give people a chance to say their peace or whatever before they shoot at me or otherwise reveal their intentions and I either fly or fight."

The woman looked at the ghost before her and saw a boy who had come to expect the worst from the world and still somehow came out with a good heart. "I'm Principal Powers," she said before raising an eyebrow. "I believe you are familiar with my school, Sky High. Or at least the gym."

Danny blushed as he remembered the incident that happened the day before. "Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized. "That tends to happen in a ghost fight. I'd offer to fix it, or to pay to fix it, but I don't have money and I'm actually pretty busy."

The clock tower chimed and the two turned, startled. Phantom's eyes widened when he saw the time. So much for being early.

"Gotta go, bye!" he said to the woman and disappeared to fly a couple of blocks away, turn human, and run into the school, praying that Mr. Lancer wouldn't have him make up any of the time he missed for his detention so far.

Principal Powers watched as a black haired boy ran past her into the school, narrowly avoiding the janitor who simply stared at the student in surprise. Then he shook his head and went back into the school.

The woman turned to leave, hoping to get a chance to talk to the ghost boy later when two black haired teenagers stepped in front of her, arms crossed.

"What do you want with Phantom?" the girl demanded. The principal sighed. This was going to be a long day. She was sure of it.

(line break)

Thirty minutes before the bell rang to signal not only the end of the period, but the end of the school day, Danny's ghost sense went off for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Resignedly, he raised his had, wishing eternal torture on the ghosts that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" the teacher reluctantly called on him.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher sighed and glanced at the clock before turning back to the boy. "If you don't come back, I'm sure your friends will take your things and inform you of what you missed."

"Thanks," Danny said as he ran out the door and to the janitor's closet right next door before going ghost and flying outside to see three ectopusses fighting over a dog while the owner stood screaming.

Without missing a beat he pulled out his Thermos and captured the wayward ghosts. He flew and caught the dog.

"Here you, sir," Phantom said kindly. "I assure you that your dog will be fine."

The man silently took the small dog, his mouth gaping. Then he screamed and ran.

Phantom sighed sadly before catching a shot painfully in the back. He screamed in surprise and turned to see the Red Huntress aiming another gun at him.

"Joy," he muttered.

"You'll pay for scaring that man, Ghost," she growled, firing again.

This time, Phantom dodged and took off at top speed away from the school, the Huntress hot on his tail.

"One of these days," he said as he dodged her shots and fired at a particularly nasty looking gun on her board, "I'm going to stay in school the whole day and actually learn something." Then he took a sharp turn, dove down, turned human and floated quickly up to the roof of the building he'd dived into.

The Red Huntress screamed her fury to the sky. This was the third time today that Phantom had gotten away from her.

Danny watched her warily until she was out of sight. Then he sighed and became visible again, running a hand through his hair. "Well," he said to himself optimistically, "I still have time to get back to school."

His ghost sense went off at the same time he heard the whistling of something rather large moving quickly though the air. He dodged and heard a voice say, "Today is the day your pelt will lie at the foot of my bed, whelp."

"Maybe I'll make detention," Danny muttered to himself dejectedly before crying out, "I'm goin' ghost!"

(line break)

It took Danny ten minutes to take care of Skulker. Before he could get back to class, the Box Ghost turned up in the file room. Then he had to empty the Thermos for what felt like the tenth time that day just in time to catch a group of ectopusses flying across town in formation, several of them carrying pets, people, and random junk.

Twenty minutes later, Phantom caught the last ectopuss-abducted-human and deposited her on the ground.

"There you go, ma'am," Phantom said as he set her down. "You are completely safe now."

Shouting was heard in the distance along with the screeching of tires.

Phantom sighed. "Well, mostly. No more ghosts around, anyway."

The woman laughed and Phantom grinned as he floated away. "Yeah, well, I'll be gone in a minute. You might want to get inside a building," he waved before winking out of sight and flying at top speed to the school so he could make his detention.

Danny ran from the bathroom as fast as he could and nearly ran into several students and a couple of teachers, all of whom shook their heads at his passing. The poor boy skidded into the detention room just as the teacher who'd been roped into the duty was preparing to mark him absent.

"S-sorry," he panted, "Am I late?"

The other occupants of the room stared at him in shock for a moment before the teacher stuttered, "N-no. You just made it."

Danny sighed in relief as he sank into a desk. Moments later, Sam poked her head into the room.

"Wow, Danny," she said, "We were just about to check if Jazz picked you up."

"No, I still have detention," he smiled and stood up when she held up his backpack. "Thanks."

"No problem," she blushed lightly as their hands briefly touched and they heard Tucker mutter in the hall, "Lovebirds."

"TUCKER!" they both yelled.

The beret wearing techno geek yelped and ran, goth ultra-recylco vegetarian hot on his heels.

"Mr. Fenton," the teacher said before Danny could join his friend. "You still have detention. Please sit down."

Danny sighed and swung his bag next to his seat, pulled out his homework, and attempted to make progress while he wondered what he was supposed to be doing. Sometimes he really hated his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry about how long its been. I'll update once a month or so. Thanks for keeping up with it and putting up with how slow it's been going. Some editing for earlier chapters needs to be done, so don't get too excited if you see that it's been updated before next month.**

**Chapter Six**

Sam and Tucker stood in front of the woman who had been talking to Phantom with their arms crossed, glaring her down. The woman, Principal Powers, stared at them in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked after a moment.

"What do you want with Phantom?" Sam repeated.

"I am afraid that is between me and Phantom," Powers replied.

"We heard your conversation," Tucker said before Sam stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Then why are you asking?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at the woman and began to tap her foot. "No one comes here just to offer him a chance to work on his powers without being hunted. What do you really want with him?" Her glare intensified.

Principal Powers could not believe it. Not only did the boy she want to talk to completely disappear, but now he had two people confronting her on his behalf to make sure she didn't have some dastardly plot in the works. "What will it take to convince you of my sincerity?" she asked them.

"Well, you could show us your school," Tucker suggested, before Sam elbowed him hard in the gut.

The woman looked over the teens in front of her, thinking. She could always refuse of course. They weren't the boy's parents, after all. Then a thought popped into her head.

"Are you Phantom's guardians?" she asked.

The pair stopped glaring at each other and their irritated expressions became surprised. _Were_ they Danny's guardians? They _had_ been there when he became half ghost and they _did_ look out for him. Sam and Tucker nodded to each other and turned back to Principal Powers.

"You could say that," Sam replied.

"Especially if it gets us to the school," Tucker said. "And all those sweet, super-powered chicks."

Sam stomped on his foot without looking away from the woman in front of her.

Principal Powers rubbed her temples. She knew she was going to regret what she said next, but also knew she had to say it. "Then as guardians who know of his...abilities, you are allowed to visit the school to check if it is something you would like him to attend."

"And if we decide that he won't go there unless we join him there?" Sam demanded. Tucker opened his mouth, then decided against saying anything. He'd been bruised enough this morning. Besides, he wasn't about to let his best friend go off somewhere potentially dangerous without backup.

The woman sighed as her prediction came true, even sooner than she thought. "We can discuss that later, if necessary."

"Good," Sam said.

"Could we check it out after school today?" Tucker asked before Sam could say anything else.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, gesturing discreetly at the school, implying that Danny had detention anyway and wouldn't be able to come or object. She nodded.

"Today after school is perfect," she agreed.

Principal Powers sighed and decided to leave the teens to their school so she could prepare Sky High for the after school tour.

(line break)

It had been a rather long and tiring day. Someone had set the cafeteria on fire and someone else had frozen it. The science hall walls had been melted and Madulla denied having anything to do with it. There were torch marks all over the outside grounds.

And to top it all off, not all of the students would be off campus when the two powerless teens came to scope out the school. Principal Powers pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to ease the pounding in her head.

They had parted ways after the teens had introduced themselves and she had given them a card with a number to call when they were ready to come. Tucker had taken the card and pulled Sam after him into the school.

School hours were now over and as many students as possible were off campus. The teen guardians had called and the bus was on the way to pick them up. She hoped their visit went smoothly.

(line break)

Tucker had called the number on the card a few minutes before he and Sam checked the detention room to see if he'd made it or if they should cover for him. He had been there so Sam had given him back his bag before chasing Tucker down for his ill-timed comment. The techno geek was rubbing his shins as a school bus pulled up and the doors opened.

A man with a round face wearing a ball cap with a school logo on it poked his head out. "Tucker and Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said, jumping up and hurrying over. "Is this the-"

"Hop on," the bus driver cut him off.

Sam and Tucker shared a look before shrugging and climbing on. The doors shut behind them.

The bus driver held out his hand to them. "Ron Wilson, Bus Driver," he introduced himself.

Sam shook his hand. "Sam Manson, goth ultra-recyclo vegetarian, friend and guardian of Phantom."

Tucker followed suit. "Tucker Foley," he said. "That's T. F. for Too Fine. Techno geek extraordinaire, friend and guardian of Phantom."

Ron Wilson whistled. "So how do you help him?" he asked.

"We help him patrol and break him out whenever he gets kidnapped," Tucker answered.

"And you don't have any powers?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm a goth with peppy parents who still live in the fifties and I'm still here. Does that count?"

"And I can hack into just about anything with just my PDA," Tucker added.

"Wow," the bus driver whistled. "Well, we'd better get going. Don't want to be late for that tour."


	7. Chapter 7

**Because today is a special day, I will update twice this month. Yay for you!  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, was impressed. When Principal Powers had told him earlier that she'd given his card to a couple of teenaged guardians who wanted to come in to tour Sky High, he didn't think they'd be much better than freshmen.

However, they hadn't even screamed when he'd driven off a bridge in the middle of construction. The most they'd done was share a look of 'oh, crud, we're gonna die.'

When he'd done a couple of loops, they'd looked impressed and asked if the bus could corkscrew, too.

His landing was, of course, bumpy. The two teens hadn't seemed to notice.

"Thanks for the ride," Sam said as she got off.

"Yeah, dude, thanks," Tucker smiled.

Yes, Ron Wilson, Bus Driver for Sky High, was very impressed.

(line break)

Sam and Tucker looked around when they got off the bus. A few students were hanging around, but other than them and the bus they just got off, the grounds were empty. They shared a look and considered going over to the teens to ask where they were supposed to go when Principal Powers came out the front doors and came towards them.

The group of teens stopped talking and watched their principal with interest.

"Hello Sam and Tucker," she greeted her guests, "Welcome to Sky High."

"So far, I'm not impressed with the building," Sam said. "The ride was cool, but if you've ever been to the GZ, then this is just cheesy."

"I beg your pardon?" Powers asked, shocked.

Tucker rolled his eyes, but let Sam explain.

"It's green and there are floating islands, buildings and doors drifting around everywhere," Sam stated. "It's actually not very hard to find what you're looking for after you've been there a couple of times."

Before the poor woman could overcome her shock, Tucker decided to help her out. "Why don't you show us around and tell us about how things work around here? We can't be here for long, we're going to the movies in an hour."

That bit of normality was just what the woman needed to come out of her shock. "Of course, this way," she said. Over the course of the next forty-five minutes, the human members of Team Phantom were shown all over the school and told about the basic courses for the classes. They were impressed by the gym and the power exercises, figured they could help Danny with his parents inventions instead of Mad Science (especially the Fenton Thermos. Clockwork knows how many they need.), and didn't understand the need for Hero Support.

After all, they did that on a daily basis. People should learn their strengths, both normal and power wise, so they could be the best they could be. And friends cover for friends so no one ends up on a lab table in a 'secret' government facility or being brainwashed into becoming their enemy's prize.

When the tour was done, Sam and Tucker weighed the pros and cons while Principal Powers was off taking care of some wayward students.

"Being around others with powers would be good for him," Sam said. "He could make friends he doesn't have to from."

"He doesn't have to hide from us," Tucker pointed out. Sam glared and he hurried on, "But I get your point. We could do more for him with stuff from FentonWorks than Mad Science. Although that class does sound awesome."

Sam rolled her eyes and let him drool for a minute before bringing his mind back to the matter at hand. "But what about normal school? Jazz won't let him be about that and I agree. If he wants to do something productive in the Real World, he's going to need good grades in normal classes."

"Jazz could tutor him," Tucker waved it off. "She does that anyway."

"Have you decided yet?" Principal Powers asked as she returned to her office.

"Not quite. We need to talk to another person before we're settled," Sam answered.

"But it's looking like if we have him come, so are we," Tucker smiled.

Both teens shared triumphant grins when the principal couldn't help the grimace that crossed her face at the announcement.


	8. Chapter 8

**IvyGreenCat: Thank you very much. That is part of what has taken me so long to write.**

**phangirl135: Thanks! :)**

**MysteryMaiden: Me niether and I'll do my best.**

**Mango Supreme: Thank you very much. I was inspired to do better than I found.**

**tazdeval: Thank you. The first day won't be for a while, though. You still have a chapter or two to wait.**

**shugokage: Thanks. I love seeing what people think of my work.**

**Nightwing 509: (evil grin) Why thank you. I felt very inspired to do so.**

**Chapter Eight**

After they got back to Amity Park, Sam and Tucker proceeded away from the school. Tucker called Jazz to ask where Danny was while Sam put on her Fenton Fones and a Fenton Wrist Ray.

"He called about ten minutes ago," Tucker informed his friend as he grabbed his own Fenton Fones and a Fenton Lipstick. "Said he was going to the mall to check a delivery."

"Box Ghost?" Sam asked as she started jogging in that direction.

"Either him or Technus," Tucker broke into a run as soon as the Fones were in his ears.

"As long as it's not Skulker," Sam muttered under her breath, "or Valerie. I'm not in the mood and we need to talk to Jazz."

Tucker skidded to a halt. Sam stopped a moment later when she realized that Tucker wasn't next to her.

"Then why don't we just catch a bus to FentonWorks?" he said. "If it's just one of them, Danny should be fine. We'll meet up at the theater in a few minutes."

Sam checked her watch. They had five minutes to get to the theater.

"Or, we could go to the theater and if Danny doesn't make it, we can see it twice," Tucker said innocently.

Sam grinned at that. "You're paying for the first round, then," she said.

"Only if you beat me there." Sam was running before Tucker finished. He sighed.

(line break)

Danny sank into a seat in Sam's basement. He'd spent the last hour chasing mindless blobs of ectoplasm that Skulker had let out as a distraction. Sam and Tucker had joined him awhile ago, Tucker muttering about an interruption of something.

"How are, Danny?" Tucker asked while Sam was upstairs, ordering food.

"I feel like something ran me over," Danny answered sarcastically, "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Well, you were run over," Tucker replied. "I didn't think Technus could use that crane."

Danny groaned and rubbed his chest, remembering the feeling of broken ribs as the metal collided with his chest. That the injury was no more was little consolation to the fact that he was still sore.

"The pizza should be here in about ten minutes," Sam announced as she joined her friends in the basement.

"I don't know if Danny can make it that long," Tucker joked, poking his best friend in the arm.

"Tucker, if you do that again, you'll find yourself a beauty queen star of YouTube," Danny threatened.

Sam laughed while Tucker 'eep'ed and scrambled away. Danny smiled and opened his eyes.

"So," he said, "what are we watching?"

When the pizza arrived ten minutes later, Danny was dozing on the couch while his best friends were just putting in a movie. Sam got the pizza while Tucker took it upon himself to make sure his ghostly friend was awake.

Sam returned to find Tucker hanging from the ceiling by a length of ectoplasmic rope and Danny sprawled across the couch. She raised an eyebrow and reached into her pocket for her phone. After taking a picture, she made her presence known. "You know, Danny, we can't watch a movie with that in the way of the screen," she said.

"He won't be watching it anyway," Tucker muttered seconds before he landed harshly on the floor. "Ow."

"Here's your pizza, Danny," Sam said, setting a medium pizza on her friend's chest.

"Where's mine?" Tucker asked.

"Here," with a look of disgust, Sam tossed a large pizza at the carnivore while keeping a small veggie pizza and salad for herself.

"Thanks Sam," Danny said before tearing open his box and grabbing a slice before shoving it into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. Which was actually a fair assumption.

After the movie, which Danny did fall asleep in the middle of, Sam and Tucker took him home, careful to make sure he was awake when they brought him through the front door. They then deposited him in his room and searched out Jazz. Actually, Sam put Danny in his room while Tucker dragged Jazz from the living room to her room.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked, confused.

"Well," Tucker began, "our friendly ghost boy got invited to Sky High. We wanted to talk to you about it before telling the principal our final decision."

"What? _Your_ final decision?" If Jazz was confused before, now she was flabbergasted.

"We are Phantom's guardians," Sam said as if that explained everything. "That makes you a co-guardian and we need your advice concerning the next school year."

"Tell me everything," Jazz demanded.

Sam and Tucker told Jazz everything they could about Sky High. They left several hours later, turning down a late dinner with the Fentons. They had some sneaking, planning and plotting to do and they had to finish before the next school year started. And knowing their luck, they had better get it done early or they'd never get it done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, you guys might hate me for this, but this is all I have right now. I made my family Christmas presents and once again waited until the last minute to get serious. I'll work on getting another chapter up ASAP, and post twice January or February. Please enjoy this chance to be imaginative.  
**

**(...)  
**

**Clockwork's Apprentice: Thanks! :)  
**

**shugokage: I like the new twists, don't you? Makes things interesting.  
**

**Living Encyclopedia: lol, not quite there yet  
**

**phangirl135: I did my job then.  
**

**(...)  
**

**Chapter Nine**

The last couple of months of the school year rather follow their respective arcs.

The rest of the episodes from the series happened, including TUE. The first month of summer has the whole thing with the Reality Gauntlet and the failed attempt at camp, leading up to Dani coming back to be stabilized near the end of summer.

In the Sky High arc, the movie happened.** (shrug) I just wanted to run things side-by-side.**

So, Freshman year is over, our heroes and heroines are becoming Sophomores and moving to the same superhero school.

Sam got together with Dora after the Reality Gauntlet to make up Danny's new Phantom school outfit. During the last couple of months of school, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz got together to brainstorm ways to cover for going to Sky High. During the last two months of school Jazz plans out the entire next year of tutoring for Team Phantom, even managing to write her college theses and take her entrance exams. Before Dani comes back to be stabilized, Tucker finishes their cover for school.

In Sky High, the system suffers a hit with the sidekicks rescuing the school. The staff struggles to come to terms with the fact that the 'weaker' number among them did just as much as the 'stronger'. Sidekicks are allowed, in small numbers, to join hero classes. This creates a third section of power. The 'hero' class, the 'sidekick' or 'hero support' class, and the 'vigilante' class. Magenta, Zach, and Ethan are among the first to move to the vigilante class. Layla is forced to move up, but she refuses to take the hero class. Will tries to stick with them, but the staff refuses on the grounds that he has more than one power.

The new grounds for the separation of powers needs a few years to adjust, but they are forced to begin the process the following year. Some heroes are moved down to vigilante as well for the remainder of the year: Speed, Lash, Penny.

**I may come back and flesh it out later, but don't cross your fingers. Also, this will be edited over within the next few months.  
**


	10. Author Note

**Alright everybody. You won't like this, but I will say it anyway- I'm not going to keep going on this.**

**That's not entirely true. I will still be working on GitSchool, but I won't keep working on this arc. I'm sorry. I got together with my dad on a roadtrip and grabbed Sky High. Together we came up with a plot. Because I know how annoying it is to try to find something later, only to find it gone, I will leave this up. Do not expect anymore updates on this.**

**There will always be that possibility of a story coming back from oblivion, but don't count on anything. I've gotta spend a little more time in the real world instead of fantasy land or here, as fun as these places are. In a couple of months, I'll put up the first chapter of the new story.**

**Please remember, if I don't update within a year, flood my PM inbox. It is what I would do, so I more than expect you to. Thanks for following, I'm sorry to let you down.**


End file.
